flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Al Gough
Al Gough was an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Character Biography Pre-Flash Al worked at the Los Angeles headquarters of the FBI. Flash Al was in a meeting with Fiona Banks at her London office. It was 6 am on April 30, 2010, London time. They were discussing the Rutherford case. Their conversation was interrupted when a bird flew into the window, breaking its neck. Shortly after, Al received a call from his attorney, informing him that a woman named "Celia" had been taken off life support. Al blamed himself for her death. Post-Flash After the global blackout, Al was present at a meeting, led by Stan Wedeck, at which Mark Benford realized and explained the nature of the flashforwards they all experienced. After the meeting, Al approached Mark and told him that there might be a way to corroborate the authenticity of their experiences. He told Mark what he saw in his vision, and suggested that they call Inspector Banks to see if she saw the same thing. Al spoke with Inspector Banks on speakerphone, in an office where Mark, Stan Wedeck, and Demetri Noh were also present. Al and Fiona confirmed the details of their respective visions with one another, proving that these experiences were something more than just a hallucination. Some days later, Al attended the meeting during which Anastasia Markham arrived at the office. Al is seen searching the name "Celia" on the Mosaic Collective but is then interrupted by Mark and quickly closes the laptop. Later on, Al, Demetri and Mark attended a Blue Hand meeting where they pretened to be ghosts. Al risked his own life playing Russian roulette with Romanchak, when Demetri asked what he was playing at, Al replied that he had seen himself alive in six months time, which meant he wasn't going to die that night. After they broke cover and captured the Raynaud, Jeff Slingerland, Al listened carefully to what Jeff said about not being able to change the future. That night Al thought about what had happened and realised that there was a way to change the future. He wrote a suicide note and left it with Demetri the following day, then he headed for the roof. Demetri discovered what he was planning to do, so he, Mark, Fiona and Stan all ran to the roof. They tried to talk him out of jumping to his death but Al informed Demetri that "My future, your future, doesn't have to play out that way", Demetri replied "What are you talking about?", Al then answered "I found a way to to change the game". Unable to live with the guilt of knowing he would cause someone's death, Gough committed suicide by jumping off the top of the FBI building in order to save Celia's life. He left her a letter informing her that she did not need to worry about being a ghost. Notes An evidence sheet with Agent Gough's name on it appeared on the Mosaic Investigation wall in Mark's flashforward. Trivia * Al Gough later appeared in the episode which showed the past for when Al first joined the FBI along with Demetri, Janis and Marcie. * Al Gough has appeared in of aired episodes. * Alfred "Al" Gough is also the name of a US screenwriter/producer, notable for his work on TV series Smallville. Actor Lee Thompson Young, who portrays Agent Gough, has also appeared in a recurring role on Smallville, as superhero Victor Stone, alias Cyborg. * Actor Lee Thompson Young tragically committed suicide in 2013. As such, in a case of tragic irony, both Young and his character ended their own lives, though for very different reasons as Young was suffering from bipolar disorder and depression. Unanswered Questions *What is the Rutherford case? Is it related to the GBO at all? *How is his death going to change the events for everyone in the future? *Does this mean that people who didn't see a flashforward can change their fate? *Did his death change the future of others? *If he was able to change his future, can somebody else do it too? Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:FBI personnel Category:Deceased characters Category:Mosaic Taskforce